Hypnotic Encounters of Warren T. Rat
Later that night, Big Mama, Dinky, Boomer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer were making their way through the jungle. The birds were stopping occasionally to look around. "Big Mama?" Twilight said, with a yawn. "We're getting a little sleepy." Pinkie added with a yawn. "Can't we start back home?" Rainbow asked, groaning. "Darlings," Big Mama said, "this time we're not going back. We're taking you back to Canterlot High." "But why?" Rarity asked. "Because Nightmare Moon has returned to this part of the jungle and she has sworn to kill you." Dinky told them. "Kill us?" Applejack said. "But why would she want to do that?" Fluttershy asked. "She hates woman," Boomer replied. "And Nightmare Moon is not going to allow you to grow up to become Equestrian Warriors with weapons." "Well, why don't we just explain to her that we'd never do a thing like that?" Sunset asked. "Yeah! We're not afraid of Nightmare Moon, 'cause if I had her here, I'd give her a taste of her own medicine with my knuckle sandwich." Rainbow agreed. "Nonsense!" Big Mama said. "No one ever explains anything or stands up to Nightmare Moon." "Well, maybe so," Fluttershy said. "But we're not afraid. And besides, we-" "Now, that's enough," Dinky cut her off, but sighs in sadness, trying not to lose his temper. "We'll spend the night here." "Things will look better in the morning." Boomer added. Twilight and her friends looked around, as Big Mama called out, "Darlings? Darlings!" They turned and saw Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer standing beside the entrance to the treehouse, as she said, "Now, come on, inside this treehouse. It's safer in there." "But we don't want to go back to Canterlot High," Pinkie said. "Come on," Dinky said. "In you go." "Okay," Rainbow sighed as she and her friends climbed up the ladder and went inside the treehouse, getting their sleeping bags out of their backpacks. "Now, get some sleep." Boomer told them. "We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Dinky added. "But we want to stay in the jungle," Twilight said. Big Mama chuckled and shook her head, as she said, "You wouldn't last one day." before she, Dinky, and Boomer lied down to sleep. Sunset took an apple from her backpack and said, "We're not afraid. We can look after ourselves." Just as she said this while eating an apple, something came from behind the window. One of them was a brown cat with a Brooklyn accent, a gold tooth, wearing fake ears, a fake nose that often look rat-like, a blue top hat, a red trenchcoat with black fluffy trims, white opera gloves, brown pants, and black sandals. His name was Warren T. Rat. Along with him, was a cockroach, wearing a white shirt, white opera gloves, a blue vest, an orange bowtie, green pants, and black shoes with white spats over them. His name was Digit, Warren's accountant. They glanced over at Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer, before he smirked and thought, "Perfect, the birds are asleep. So this is going to be easy." He and Digit went inside the treehouse. It was suppertime and Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset were on the cat's menu. "Say, now," Warren said. "What have we here?" Rainbow glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him, before she and her friends turned away, but Warren chuckled, as he said, "It's the Rainboom girls." "Seven scrumptious Rainbooms." Digit added. "Oh, go away and leave us alone!" Rainbow snapped at Warren, pushing him away. The cat and cockroach were starting to get on the Humane Seven's nerves. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer were asleep, and basically unaware that the owl, sparrow, woodpecker, and the girls weren't alone in this treehouse. "Oh, that's just what we should do, but we're not." Big Mama groaned. "Now, please go to sleep, Rainbow." Dinky and Boomer added in unison. Warren got an idea and nodded, as he took out his violin. He turned back to Fluttershy, as he played his violin and began to sing a lullaby. "Yes, Little Miss Kindness, please." Fluttershy was starting to become hypnotized, as he said, "Go to sleep, please, go to sleep. Sleep, little girl. Rest in peace." As Warren was hypnotizing Fluttershy. No matter how hard Fluttershy struggled to keep her eyes open, she didn't succeed. She was mesmerized. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and Sunset watched in horror, as if they were watching a scary movie, as Warren said, "Sleep. Sleep." Fluttershy groaned and said, "B-B-Big Mama?" but Warren quickly stopped playing the violin and she was completely entranced. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer, still unaware of what was going on, said, still asleep, "Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk until morning." Fluttershy, who was in Warren's hypnotic lullaby spell, has a goofy smile on her face, as she still looked hypnotized, as Warren laughed and said, "She won't be here in the morning, and she will be my servant girl." He and Digit laughed grinningly. Hearing that, Dinky opened one eye and said, "What?" He and the others saw what was going on, before they went back to sleep and said, "Oh, yes she will..." But then, both eyes snapped open. Dinky gasped at this. "Big Mama! Wake up, wake up! There's trouble!" Big Mama woke up, alarmed. Boomer woke up and gasped. "It's Warren T. Rat!" "Don't worry, boys. I'll take it from here." Big Mama said, as she turned and charged towards the rat-disguised cat. "WARREN T.!" Big Mama cried, as she flew over to him, yelling, "HOLD IT, WARREN!" She whacked the violin from Warren's paw with her wing. "Ouch!" Warren said, as he held his hand in pain. Digit gasped and flew to go get the violin. Fluttershy snapped out of a trance, as she said, "What happened?" "Ow, my paw," Warren said, massaging his paw, before he turned to Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer and said, "You have just made a serious mistake, my friends. A very stupid..." "Now, now, now," Boomer said, nervously, "Warren T., we were..." "...mistake!" Warren said, as Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Rarity tied around the fake nose with Applejack and Sunset, using clothespins on his fake ears while Digit gave him the violin and said, "Here you go, boss!" "Thanks, Digit." Warren said, as he started to play the violin and Dinky and Boomer quickly covered their ears while Fluttershy watched in terror, as Warren said, "Listen to the lullaby when I'm speaking to you." Boomer uncovered one ear, and he started to become hypnotized, as he said, "No, please, Warren." "Both ears, if you please." Digit said. Boomer uncovered his ears, before he became hypnotized, as a ping noise went off in his head, and he stood still with a goofy smile on his face. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and Sunset, meanwhile, began to pull off the fake nose and ears, as he said, "You have just sealed your doom." Finally, the girls succeeded in pulling off the fake nose and ears. Dinky gasped. "Look, Big Mama! He's no rat at all!" "He's not?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course not, darlin'. He's a cat all along while he was a rat in disguise." Big Mama replied. Hearing these words, Fluttershy tied a rope around Warren's tail and a big stone, she carried it and dropped the stone with her strength, as Digit said, "Uh, boss?" "Yes, Digit?" Warren asked. "Look!" he said, pointing to a rope that was being pulled down by a stone. The cat and cockroach screamed, as Warren's coat, gloves, sandals, and hat flew off of him, as the stone rolled downhill, with Warren and Digit screaming for dear life and plunged into the water. Pinkie giggled, as she said, "Look, Big Mama! Dinky! Boomer!" The woodpecker was still in a trance, as Rarity said, "Wake up, Boomer!" before she gently shook him and he snapped out of it, gasping, as Boomer said, "Who, what, where, why, when?" "What happened?" Dinky asked. "You were under Warren's spell!" Twilight exclaimed. "Mm-hmm. Thanks, darlings." Big Mama said. "Don't mention it!" Rainbow replied. Outside the treehouse, Warren and Digit took their leave, as he said, "Someday, Rainbooms! Someday, until tomorrow, just you wait until we get you in our clutches!" He suddenly stopped. He looked back to find the reason why and found that his pants got snagged on a tree branch. Digit laughed, as he said, "It looks like you're stuck on a tree branch!" "Well, that's very funny, Digit, but will you please get that tree branch away from me!" Warren snapped angrily. "Okay!" Digit nodded as Warren crouched down on his knees and tried to get free from the tree branch. Within a few seconds, Digit smacked him with a paddle, as Warren rolled down a hill and hit a coconut tree. Coconuts fell down on his head. Warren stood up straight, as Digit flew towards Warren and said, "Hey, boss. You forgot to put your clothes on." "Well, what's so funny about it?" Warren asked, sternly. "That's what." Digit said, as Warren looked down and covered his nudity, blushing furiously. "Ooh, this is going to slow my legs down for a while." Warren grumbled as Digit flew after him. Back in the treehouse, Pinkie and Rainbow were laughing hysterically, but stopped, noticing the angry glare Big Mama was giving them. "So," Dinky said, "you think you can look out for yourselves, can you?" "So, you want to stay in the jungle, do you?" Boomer asked, grinning. "Yes," Twilight said firmly, "We want to stay in the jungle." Big Mama sighed in exasperation, before she said, "D'oh! Now, for the last time, GO TO SLEEP!" Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Sunset frowned and went to sleep in their sleeping bags and sighed in relaxation, as she muttered, "Rainbooms, huh...Rainbooms, ah..." Finally, they all went to sleep for the night. Category:Fan Ficton Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake